


Layers

by DefiantLoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment Kink, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Switch Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantLoon/pseuds/DefiantLoon
Summary: Kylo is used to being aggressive, but not at all used to being vulnerable. This makes for some odd bedroom quirks that Rey is still trying to figure out.





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Une à une ( Layers )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655753) by [animal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animal/pseuds/animal)



> A super-short smutty drabble submitted to fill this prompt from Reylohardkinks: https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/post/167919694816/ -- Reposted from Tumblr, edited from OP to fix typos

His hands always shook if she was in front of him. It seemed like he couldn’t undress if she was watching him, so she always had to pull his clothes off herself…not an easy feat when dealing with such a tall, gangly creature. Rey would have been frustrated by it, if he didn’t look so utterly helpless.

She would remove his shirt, and he’d be staring at the ground. She’d wiggle out of her own shirt and still he’d be looking at the ground, like a prisoner. When she'd push him back onto the cot and see him staring up at the ceiling, it sort of became a challenge.

Kylo wouldn’t look when she knelt down and placed a light kiss on his stomach, then another on his hip. Wouldn’t look when she began to tug at his pants. Once his erection was freed, his arms would always go up and cross over his face, hiding his eyes, just barely showing his parted lips, his fingers clenching and unclenching nervously in the air. Rey tried going excruciatingly slow, but she didn’t get a glance from him. She tried moaning over his cock, glancing up at him only to see his teeth pressing into his lower lip, but his arms still tight over his eyes, his torso twisted slightly as if he was unconsciously trying to turn away from her and hide himself. His right leg would start to shake the more she went on.

As much as she wanted to see him and wanted him to acknowledge her, she couldn’t help feeling turned on by how powerful he made her feel. And if he wasn’t looking, it gave her all the time in the world to stare at him, still fascinated by the male body even though she’d seen his quite a lot by now. She loved how he couldn’t hide how much he wanted her, even when covering up his face. She’d suck on him hard and then release him with a loud pop, and still she wouldn’t get so much as a peek. But when she slowly stroked him and stared up at him, as if willing him to look at her—an intense stare he could sense whether he saw her or not– he made beautiful, desperate little noises that she could listen to all night.

It would go on like that until he was close, and then suddenly he’d be someone else. He’d finally sit up, and she would just briefly glimpse his flushed face before he circled around her like a predator closing in. No time to consider the transition. He’d grab her under the arms and lift her roughly to her feet, as if she were a little doll, before shoving her down over the side of the cot. She could play with him all she wanted before, but she knew at this point that she couldn’t control him even if she wanted to. It was as if the man he was a moment ago had left the room, and someone else had come in.

He’d tease her with his fingers for a while, leaning over her and whispering to her in a way that gave her chills, as if he was interrogating her again. She could feel him in her mind, too; his consciousness like a firm hand kneading her thoughts and feelings at his will. Inside of her in every way possible.

_You’ve never let yourself be so pliant for a man…but how easy it is to get you on your knees for me._

That sort of thing turned the tables on her completely. She moaned into the sheets, rubbing against his thick fingers and dripping over them, all but begging him to get on with it already.

Of course, it didn’t take too long for him to oblige. His cock replaced his fingers without much warning, and Rey would have to stifle a gasp from the sudden entry. Unlike her, he never started off slow, and he didn’t bother to try to keep quiet. At first she would try to rock against him, but soon he was thrusting into her too hard and too fast for her to keep up, his weight against her back crushing her into the cot. It always amazed her, how much harder and faster he could go, just when she thought he couldn’t possibly go further. He’d begin to pull her hair as if she were a creature he was wrestling to the ground, and by then she’d forgotten all about the shy boy who couldn’t even look at her when she sucked him off.

When they’d first started sleeping together, Rey could never imagine getting off with him inside of her; the feeling was odd and uncomfortable. Now that she was used to it, she never got off faster than the moment just after he came. The sound of his unrestrained moans sent her over the edge, the orgasm rippling over her, her legs giving out, her body still propped against the cot as his thrusts slowed, then stopped before he pulled out of her.

He would hit the cot hard, causing her to bounce a little from the impact. She’d look over at him, her breath heavy, her face feeling hot, and he would be curled up with his back to her. She would crawl up beside him, brush his hair out of his eyes and kiss his red cheeks, but still he wouldn’t look her in the eye.

Rey curled up behind him with one arm around his waist and sighed as he put his hand over hers, the only gesture indicating that he was aware of her at all. She put this down as a small obstacle in something that was still very new to both of them. Still, she was determined to spend however much time it took to peel off his layers and show him that he could be vulnerable in front of her, and that he deserved her love as much as she wanted to give it to him.


End file.
